


Kradzione chwile

by ali99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternatywna rzeczywistość, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Time Skips
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali99/pseuds/ali99
Summary: Harry nigdy nie wie, kiedy przyjdzie ta chwila, gdy się przeniesie.





	

Budzą go padające na łóżko promienie słońca. Przez chwilę leży bez ruchu, nie otwiera oczu. Nawet we własnym umyśle nie wypowiada życzenia. 

Uchyla powieki, spogląda na prawą dłoń i widzi na niej prostą, złotą obrączkę. 

\- A więc nie dziś – szepcze cicho, odwraca głowę i spogląda na zegarek. Dochodzi siódma rano, już czas, by wstać. Ubierając się, słyszy jak Lily woła go zza drzwi:

\- Tato! Wstałeś? Chcę jeść!

\- Już wychodzę skarbie. Daj mi minutkę – odpowiada. 

Słyszy jak dziewczynka zbiega schodami na dół do kuchni. 

Ze wszystkich swoich dzieci, to właśnie do niej jest najbardziej przywiązany. Albus nigdy nie budził go rano, nie zauważał głodu, tak bardzo pochłaniało go czytanie. Harry musiał wręcz siłą wyciągać syna z łóżka. Jamie zaś przeważnie trenował latanie i miał dość niezależny charakter, nie chciał więc pomocy ojca. 

Harry lubi być potrzebny, więc to najmłodsza Lily była jego oczkiem w głowie. W końcu nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogła liczyć na matkę. 

Ginny tuż po urodzeniu córki zapowiedziała, że poświęca się karierze. Pozostało jej jeszcze kilka lat gry w zespole, potem miała w planach zostanie trenerem. Praktycznie nie bywała w domu, żyła swoją pracą i pasją. 

Wraz z upływającymi latami Harry’emu coraz mniej jej brakowało. Częściowo rozumiał potrzebę żony, by się spełniać – urodziła synów rok po roku, zanim jeszcze skończyła 21 lat. Nie planowała pojawienia się Lily na świecie. Jednak nie mógł znieść tego, że tak mało zajmuje się własnymi dziećmi.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go krzyk córki:

\- Tato! Co ty tam robisz? Chodź wreszcie!

\- Dobrze już, dobrze.

Przyszykował małej śniadanie i powiedział:

\- Jak zjesz, to zafiukamy do babci, dobrze? Tata musi zająć się pracą.

Przytaknęła, zajadając się płatkami. Molly często opiekowała się nią w ciągu dnia, by Harry mógł w spokoju tworzyć. 

* * * 

Budzi go wibrująca pod poduszką różdżka. Przez chwilę leży bez ruchu, nie otwiera oczu. Nawet we własnym umyśle nie wypowiada życzenia. 

Uchyla powieki, spogląda na prawą dłoń i widzi na niej prostą, złotą obrączkę. 

\- Nie dziś – szepcze.

Dni są monotonne. 

Obaj jego synowie są w Hogwarcie, a Harry bardzo za nimi tęskni. Teraz, gdy Lily także nie ma już w domu przez cały dzień, bo chodzi do mugolskiego przedszkola, jest mu jeszcze ciężej czekać. 

Każda chwila to oczekiwanie. Nigdy nie może być pewien kiedy to się zdarzy, jednak zawsze usypia pełen nadziei. 

W ciągu dnia zajmuje się pracą. Pisze i sam ilustruje książki dla dzieci czarodziejów, które potem zostają wydane pod pseudonimem, by nie tylko jego nazwisko przyciągało czytelników. Zabawne, że Tam pracuje w wydawnictwie. 

* * * 

\- Harry.

Budzi go własne imię wypowiedziane przez kogoś. Przez chwilę leży bez ruchu, nie otwiera oczu.

Uchyla powieki, spogląda na prawą dłoń i widzi na niej prostą, złotą obrączkę. 

\- Nie dziś – szepcze.

Ginny stoi w ich sypialni, która od dawna jest właściwie już tylko sypialnią Harry’ego. 

\- Co mówisz? Nie słyszałam – pyta jego żona.

\- Co tu robisz o… - Harry zerka na zegarek. Jest szósta rano. - Tak wcześnie?

\- Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że nie uda mi się dotrzeć na urodziny Lily. Przesunęli mecz, a ja nie mogę go przegapić – mówi Ginny.

Te słowa stanowią wstęp do kłótni. Chwilę później słychać już tylko krzyki. 

\- Nie rozumiesz Harry! Nie chce być moją matką, tylko siedzącą w domu i zajmującą się dziećmi! - twarz kobiety, której Harry już zupełnie nie zna, jest wykrzywiona złością. 

\- Kiedy ostatnio widziałaś się z Lily? Jesteś jej matką i do cholery, czy tego chcesz czy nie, dobrze byłoby choć trochę zainteresować się własną córką!

\- Gdybyś tak nie nalegał na kolejne dziecko, to nie musiałabym teraz martwić się marnowaniem cennego czasu!

Tych słów już nie da się cofnąć i rozumieją to oboje. 

* * * 

Budzą go padające na łóżko promienie słońca. Przez chwilę leży bez ruchu, nie otwiera oczu. Nawet we własnym umyśle nie wypowiada życzenia. 

Uchyla powieki, spogląda na prawą dłoń i nie widzi na niej prostej, złotej obrączki. 

Przez chwilę jego serca przyśpiesza radośnie, jednak już po chwili Harry czuje rozczarowanie. 

\- Nie dziś – szepcze i zamyka powieki.

Nie nosi już złotej obrączki ani tu, ani Tam. 

Lily stała się bardziej milcząca, wie, że matka ją porzuciła. Albus i James przyjęli to lepiej. Czuli od dawna, że coś jest na rzeczy i nie wyglądali na zaskoczonych, gdy Harry poinformował ich o nadchodzącym rozwodzie. Byli zawiedzeni, tak, ale nie zaskoczeni. 

To jego córka cierpiała najbardziej. 

Harry wiedział jak to jest być niekochanym dzieckiem, odrzuconym i pełnym poczucia winy. 

Żałował, że na jego drzwi nie zostało rzucone zaklęcie wyciszające. 

Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek potrzebował być tam, gdzie powinien.

* * * 

Budzą go padające na łóżko promienie słońca. Przez chwilę leży bez ruchu, nie otwiera oczu. Czuje, że to dziś. Bardzo dawno go tu nie było. 

Uchyla powieki, spogląda na prawą dłoń i nie widzi na niej prostej, złotej obrączki. 

Zamiast niej na przegubie znajduje się ślubna bransoleta. 

Z mocno bijącym sercem wstaje, ubiera się i schodzi do kuchni. 

Severus siedzi przy stole, czyta gazetę i piję poranną kawę. Powoli podnosi wzrok, spogląda na niego i pyta:

\- Wcześnie dziś wstałeś. Nie chcesz odespać po całym tygodniu? W końcu jest sobota.

Harry czuje gulę w gardle i nie może wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Pochyla się i lekko całuje Severusa w czubek głowy. Wdycha jego zapach. 

\- Stało się coś? - mężczyzna jest lekko zaniepokojony.

Harry z trudem uśmiecha się blado, odpowiada:

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Miałem tylko zły sen.

Jego mąż nic nie mówi, tylko wstaje i obejmuje go ramionami. 

Harry zapomniał już, jak dobrze jest być przy nim i czuć go tuż obok. Minęło tyle czasu. 

Przerywa im Lily.

\- Tato, papo, czy wy naprawdę musicie? W kuchni? - ta Lily, choć niemal w tym samym wieku co jego druga córka, jest kompletnie inna. Żywiołowa, zawsze uśmiechnięta, szczęśliwa i pewna siebie. Tylko oczy mają te same. 

Tak bardzo się zmieniła. Ostatnio był tutaj pięć miesięcy temu. Gula w gardle powraca, przytula więc i małą, by to ukryć. 

Dzień upływa tak szybko, a Harry niemal czuje jak minuty przepływają mu przez palce. Bawi się z córką, pomaga Severusowi w laboratorium, gotuje obiad. Najzwyklejsze rzeczy, które robi każdego dnia, tutaj nabierają zupełnie innego znaczenia. Ceni każdą chwilę, każde słowo, uśmiech, spojrzenie. 

Nie wie, kiedy tu wróci. 

Nie wie, czy ten drugi Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że on kradnie mu te kilka dni w roku.

Nie wie, co w tym czasie dzieje się z drugim Harry’m. 

Usypia wpatrując się w rozluźnioną twarz męża. Nie wie, kiedy i czy w ogóle, znów go zobaczy. 

* * * 

Budzi się czując obejmujące go ramiona. Przez chwilę leży bez ruchu, nie otwiera oczu. Bardzo dawno go tu nie było. 

Uchyla powieki, spogląda na prawą rękę i na przegubie widzi ślubną bransoletę.

Chwilę później kochają się z Severusem niespiesznie, przy świetle wschodzącego słońca. 

A gdy mężczyzna szepcze:

\- Lily już niedługo pójdzie do Hogwartu. Chciałbym mieć drugie dziecko. - Oczy Harry’ego wypełniają się łzami. 

Wie, że być może zobaczy to dziecko na długo po jego narodzinach i choć ono jeszcze nawet nie istnieje, to tak bardzo pragnie je trzymać w ramionach. 

Wie, że być może nie zobaczy tego dziecka nigdy, bo nie zna przyczyny tego, że przenosi się do innej rzeczywistości. 

A pomimo tego, odpowiada głosem pełnym zachwytu i nadziei:

\- Tak. Tak.

* * * 

Po Ostatniej Bitwie nic nie miało sensu. Po śmierci Severusa. Nikt nie rozumiał jak wielką rozpacz przeżywa, bo nikt nie wiedział co było pomiędzy nim, a jego byłym nauczycielem. Pewnego dnia upił się, Ginny była blisko, a potem pozostało już tylko przygotowywanie się do szybko zbliżającego się ojcostwa i ślubu. 

Przeniósł się po raz pierwszy w dzień po narodzinach Jamesa. 

Obudził się w łóżku z mężczyzną, którego uważał za zmarłego. Szybko zorientował się, że nie może powiedzieć prawdy o tym, że pochodzi ze świata, w którym Severus nie żyje. Gdy tylko próbował, coś zatykało mu gardło i nie był w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa. 

Myślał, że dostał od losu drugą szansę. Dziś, po radości z tamtego dnia pozostało niewiele. Przyszło zrozumienie, że nie może pozostać z ukochanym na zawsze, a jedynie na kilka wyczekanych, cudownych dni w ciągu roku. 

Każdego dnia zasypiał z nadzieją, że dziś będzie ten dzień, w którym się przeniesie. Zwykle czekało go rozczarowanie. 

Żył więc w dwóch światach i w każdym z nich miał dzieci, które kochał, jednak tylko w jednym z nich czekał na niego Severus. 

Wybór nie należał jednak do niego. 

Zawsze czekał więc, by przeżyć te kradzione chwile.


End file.
